This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Most drivers of a vehicle, such as an automobile or a truck, carry a handheld electronic device, such as a cell phone, personal data assistant (“PDA”), pager, electronic tablet, wireless-network-connected portable device, or similar device into the vehicle when driving. Because these handheld devices are used to make phone calls, receive phone calls, send text messages, receive text messages, etc. vehicle drivers may be using such devices while driving a vehicle.
Also, modern vehicles are typically equipped with a variety of on-board systems to inform and alert drivers of conditions around an exterior of the vehicle. Driver information and alert systems can communicate to drivers through a display on a dashboard of the vehicle. In some instances sounds are used. While such on-board systems have been satisfactory for their given purposes, room for improvement exists. What is needed then is for hardware, software, and a method of operation to permit portable, handheld devices to interact with vehicle on-board systems.